Write Turn Here
"Write Turn Here" is the thirty-fifth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 3, 2019, and is the eleventh episode of the second season. Synopsis Hiro is forced to write a story for his class and decides to write a Big Hero 6 story; strange versions of Noodle Burger Boy attack the team. Plot At SFIT, Professor Granville collects the creative writing assignments from all the students except for Hiro who was too busy to write a story. After suffering through another of Karmi's fantasized stories on the Big Hero 6, Hiro resolves to complete his assignment; he is unable to come up with anything by nighttime. In an abandoned factory, Trina is operating some machinery when Noodle Burger Boy starts asking what she is doing. Trina orders Noodle Burger Boy to make himself useful and leave, which Noodle Burger boy dejectedly does. While on patrol with Baymax, Go Go Tomago, and Fred, Hiro presents his first draft of his story. Fred points out that Hiro's story is on accurate scientific concept, ergo not entertaining, and recommends one of Karmi's Big Hero 6 stories for inspiration. This gives Hiro the idea to write about the team since he knows Big Hero 6 well enough to make the story accurate. Just then, Baymax alerts the team that there is a disruption in Night Market Square. The four find Noodle Burger Boy with a sad expression and acting unnaturally melancholic. Once Big Hero 6 defeat Noodle Burger Boy, the robot willingly surrenders right when a billboard collapses on top of him, leaving Fred wallowing over losing his favorite mascot. Back at SFIT, Hiro shares his Big Hero 6 story to the rest of the team: the story is a continuation of Karmi's story, only it ends with Hiro saving the day and humiliating Karmi. Honey Lemon suggests making the story more positive by romanticizing Hiro and Karmi's relationship. Go Go pauses the story when she hears something approaching; another Noodle Burger Boy appears, this one looking and acting like a stereotypical British gentleman, and begins collecting supplies from the lab. The team fights off their attacker until Noodle Burger Boy knocks into Wasabi's laser-induced plasma array and slices him into pieces. As the team tries to deduce where the Noodle Burger Boys are coming from, Hiro continues his story from where Honey's left off—this time, he has everyone be mind-controlled robots. Just when Go Go appends with Karmi's character lampshading the inanity of the entire team being robots, Baymax gets another Noodle Burger Boy alert. At the shipyard, a pirate-themed Noodle Burger Boy appears collecting fish from Frederickson crates and engages the heroes in a duel using fish his weapon. Go Go wins the fight by hitting the robot's head and redirects the laster towards an overhanging crate above him, crushing the robot. After the battle, Go Go refuses to continue Hiro's assignment for him, so Baymax adds to the story with the robot characters undergoing treatment of their malfunctions. Wasabi remarks that the story did not address who would build robot duplicates of Big Hero 6 and suggests the robots were a distraction by the villain characters to take over the city; Hiro realizes that this is the same reason the Noodle Burger Boys were appearing. At that moment, the real Noodle Burger Boy arrives inside a rebuilt Kentucky Kaiju. Noodle Burger Boy reveals he is delivering the mecha to Trina and created more copies of himself for assistance. While fighting the copies, Fred comes up with a conclusion for Hiro's story as Noodle Burger Boy switching back to help Big Hero 6, though Noodle Burger Boy rejects the conclusion so Fred asks him how he thinks it should end. This distracts Noodle Burger Boy long enough for Big Hero 6 to take down all the copies while Hiro and Baymax to sneak in and punch Noodle Burger Boy out of the mecha. Noodle Burger Boy then returns to Trina who states that it is time to avenge their father using the device Trina has been working on. Later, Hiro decides to write his own story from scratch. He turns in the final draft to Granville the next day—it is a story about him and his time with Tadashi and Baymax. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Honey Lemon *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Karmi *Kentucky Kaiju Villains *Trina *Noodle Burger Boy *Noodle Burger Boy clones **Emo Noodle Burger Boy (debut) **Snooty Noodle Burger Boy (debut) **Pirate Noodle Burger Boy (debut) *Momakase (fiction) *Mr. Sparkles (fiction) *Baron Von Steamer (fiction) *High Voltage (fiction) Other *Aunt Cass *Boss Awesome (fiction) *Obake (mentioned) *Tadashi Hamada (picture) *Megabot Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the word "write" and the phrase "right turn here". *It is revealed that Fred consecutively has the Kentucky Kaiju mecha rebuilt every time it is destroyed. *Like "Fan Friction", this episode features the Chibi versions of the characters. Also, this episode has callbacks to the Big Chibi 6 shorts. **Some of the backgrounds used in everyone's stories are the same backgrounds that appear in the shorts. **The portal shown in Karmi's story is the same portal from "Gumball Trouble", as is the chem-ball machine in Go Go's story. The woodpecker from "Save Mochi" can also be seen. **Honey Lemon's story involves chicks and bunnies, like her dream from "Road Trip". *The starry eyes on Chibi Hiro in Honey's story resembles the eye design used in Sailor Moon, and references the use of large eyes to visually express romantic feelings common in anime. Gallery Write Turn Here 1.jpg Write Turn Here 2.jpg Write Turn Here 3.jpg Write Turn Here 4.jpg Write Turn Here 5.jpg Write Turn Here 6.jpg Write Turn Here 7.jpg Write Turn Here 8.jpg Write Turn Here 9.jpg Write Turn Here 10.jpg Write Turn Here 11.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Karmi.jpg Write Turn Here 12.jpg Write Turn Here 13.jpg Write Turn Here 14.jpg Write Turn Here 15.jpg Write Turn Here 16.jpg Write Turn Here - Starry Hiro.jpg Write Turn Here 17.jpg Write Turn Here 18.jpg Write Turn Here 19.jpg Write Turn Here 20.jpg Write Turn Here 21.jpg Write Turn Here 22.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 24.jpg Write Turn Here 25.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Recharging robots.jpg Write Turn Here 27.jpg Wasabi Write Turn Here.png Write Turn Here 28.jpg Write Turn Here 29.jpg Wasabi Write Turn Here-4.png Chibi Baron von Steamer.jpg Write Turn Here 30.jpg Write Turn Here 31.jpg Chibi villains.jpg Burgers.jpg Write Turn Here 32.jpg Fred bites NBB.jpg Write Turn Here 33.jpg Write Turn Here 34.jpg Sliced NBB.jpg Defeated Noodle Burger Boys.jpg Noodle feet.jpg Write Turn Here 35.jpg Write Turn Here 36.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes